


Can We Stay Like This Forever?

by Pink_and_Velvet



Category: Duran Duran
Genre: Band Fic, Early Relationship, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hotel Rooms, Kissing, M/M, Morning After, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Touching, pillowtalk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22350445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_and_Velvet/pseuds/Pink_and_Velvet
Summary: Two bodies were perfectly intertwined, lovingly wrapped in the rumpled sheets. They shivered, the sheen of sweat now growing cold as they slid back together, limbs weaving and lips locking in a slow kiss.For the tumblr prompt: you make a great pillow.
Relationships: John Taylor/Roger Taylor (Duran Duran)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Can We Stay Like This Forever?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allmywill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmywill/gifts).



> For the beautiful Allie, I hope this makes you happy today. I’m always here for you, lots of love 😘😘

_Birmingham 1981_

“Can we, you know, stay like this forever?”

Two bodies were perfectly intertwined, lovingly wrapped in the rumpled sheets. They shivered, the sheen of sweat now growing cold as they slid back together, limbs weaving and lips locking in a slow kiss.

Breaking away with a giggle, saw a disarray of ruby red paint his torso, head falling to rest atop of his beating heart. It thudded nice and slow, nice and slow, a resting pace so soothing that it bought the other man down with it: pulses beating in time, a perfect percussion.

“You smell so good, Roger” John breathed in his scent, tickling Roger’s pecs as he did so.

He placed a quick kiss above Roger’s beating heart before resting his head on his chest. John smiled as he felt two skilled fingers dive into his hair, smoothing out the strands and carefully brushing the red from his eyes. He sighed, eyes following the movements.

“We can’t stay like this forever John,” Roger’s voice was small, breath tickling John’s ear, “we have thousands of fans to meet today.”

Roger felt John stiffen slightly. He rose to rest his head on his shoulder, still touching him. John crept up so they were side by side again, faces inches apart again. John swept down to catch Roger’s smooth lips in his own, moulding the small but frame into his tall and gangly one. The kiss was slow, thorough, both taking the time to explore and lose themselves in the dizzying lips of their band mate. Their mate. Their lover.

Breaking away with another cute giggle, John slid back down the bed: head resting atop of Roger’s beating heart again, he felt at home there. He splayed his fingers out, carefully wrapping them around Roger’s bicep before rubbing circles across it absentmindedly, his scarlet locks falling into his eyes again.

“You make the best pillow, I’ve never been so comfy” John’s voice was raspy.

He felt Roger’s chest shake a little as he chuckled, his deft hand back to running itself through John’s hair.

“I just can’t let you leave, Froggy” John chanced it, being cheeky, “I just can’t let you leave this bed.”

“Oh,” Roger spoke, hands stalling for a moment, “really?”

As if on cue, John sprung into action. He whipped his body around and mounted Roger, shoving him back down into the pillows. Now towering over him, John inched forwards so their hips were flush.

He groaned once, twice, before impaling himself on him. There was no way Roger was leaving the bed, there was no place he nor John would rather be.


End file.
